


A Good Boy

by ItsProbably3am



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Unspecified Gender MC, pet the damn dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbably3am/pseuds/ItsProbably3am
Summary: M.C.: That poor puppy is only cranky because no one has pet him for thousands of years.Satan: Cerberus is not a 'poor puppy' he is a raging hell-beast. He does not need, or want to be pet.M.C.: I disagree. I am going to go and pet him and we will be friends.M.C. has already won the affection of the demon brothers, now they've set their sights on Cerberus.Of course, hijinks with the brothers ensue.
Comments: 153
Kudos: 412





	1. Research

“That poor puppy is only cranky because no one has pet him for thousands of years.” M.C. crossed their arms in certainty.  
“Cerberus is not a 'poor puppy' he is a raging hell-beast. He does not need, or want to be pet.” Satan massaged his temples, this was not where he thought the conversation would lead when M.C. came to him asking for information about the three-headed dog.  
“I disagree. I am going to go and pet him and we will be friends.” they nodded to themselves as they spoke.  
“You're going to get yourself killed” It wasn't a taunt or derision, it was a fact, and Satan presented it as such.  
“Not if you help me.” There it was, the real reason M.C. had started this conversation.  
Satan didn't even consider it, “No, absolutely not.”  
“Okay but consider,” M.C. had the most convincing argument they could think of already prepared for his refusal, “how mad Lucifer would be if we tamed his guard dog.”

That gave Satan some pause. On the one hand it would be one of the best pranks ever pulled on Lucifer if they succeeded. On the other, this had every chance to get M.C. killed. He'd hate himself forever if that happened. Entertaining the idea for now couldn't do any harm. He began pulling books from his shelves and under piles. M.C. stepped forward to steady one as it wobbled from the disturbance.  
“I'm sure we can find something that might help in one of these” he handed a few over to them, who visibly brightened at his apparent agreement, “but right now this is research only. If we don't find something that I think is a safe enough bet, we are not going through with it.”  
M.C. nodded and turned to settle into a seat, resisting the urge to bounce with excitement now that this could finally be happening.  
“We shouldn't tell the others about this, that's a sure path to Lucifer finding out.”  
Satan took his place at his desk as he spoke.  
“Yeah you're right, we'll tell them we're writing a paper or something” M.C. shrugged and they settled into their research, exchanging potentially useful information as it was found.

M.C. had wanted to try this since the moment they first saw Cerberus. Having spent their whole life operating under the belief that all dogs are good dogs, they were convinced that Cerberus' aggression was due to nothing more than loneliness. Now they were one step closer to proving it, provided they found something Satan felt would keep them safe enough to try, which should be possible. The fourth brother owned books on every conceivable topic, the only difficulty would be finding the right book amongst the multitudes of stacks and shelves.

A few days of tireless research went by(at least M.C. was tireless, Satan was far less passionate about the endeavour). They were slowed by increasingly jealous questions from the brothers, namely Mammon, about why M.C. was visiting Satan's room so often. Evidently the 'writing a paper' excuse wasn't convincing enough. Finally, in a small footnote, of some obscure and ancient tome, something that could work. M.C. burst into Satan's room, book held aloft,  
“What about this?!”  
He didn't even flinch, having gotten used to the human's energetic footfalls approaching whenever they found something that might work.  
“Show me.” he held his hand out for the book and it was quickly given. He examined the small text and thought it over, “Yes, this looks like the last puzzle piece.”  
“So we can try?” M.C. looked at him with wide eyes, almost as if they dare not hope too soon.  
“We can try.” 

The human literally jumped for joy, and Satan couldn't help but chuckle. All they had to do now was wait for the house to be empty and they could set the plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short introduction for now, I don't plan to update regularly, I'm writing this to help with writer's block on another story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. First try

Satan and M.C. snuck into the underground tomb, Cerberus' breathing already echoed around them as they approached. Finally, they rounded the corner and hid. M.C. was able to get a good look at the hell-hound as he padded around the large space. He was huge, towering at at least twice M.C.'s height. The heavy black of his short fur was contrasted only by his glowing yellow eyes, and the flames that sprung from his ears and in short puffs from the sides of his mouths as he breathed. If a dog could look muscular he certainly did. He was powerful, ancient and _so cute!_

Cerberus paused his exploring and three noses lifted to sniff the air. A low growl rumbled as the intruders were detected, but not found, not yet. Satan set down the two jars they had prepared before coming down. The first contained some fermented shadow fish, supposedly a smell hell-hounds found very attractive, according to some old tome. The second held a moonlight lily, a plant a different book claimed hell-hounds actively avoided, as a single sniff would make them drowsy. He readied the spell that would allow him to open them from a distance while M.C. tried to find a good place for them to hide. They needed to be close to the exit, in order to make a break for it should this not work, but still close enough for M.C. to quickly approach Cerberus.  
“How about there?” they whispered, pointing to a cavity in the wall. It would fit the two of them lying down and be too small for Cerberus' heads to fit in but there was still a risk.  
“No. If he breathes fire while we're in there you'll be barbecued. Besides, it won't be easy for you to play the flute like that” Satan shook his head.  
“Then our only other option is behind the crypt by the door.” M.C. reasoned.  
“Fine”

They crept over to the new hiding place, careful to avoid being seen by the now prowling Cerberus.  
M.C. readied themselves with the flute. It was more of a recorder really, but the book they found it in had called it a flute so they would too. They had fashioned it themselves out of some bamboo-like plant (whose name they had already forgotten) according to the books instruction. Not only that, but they'd spent every free moment leading up to this practising the melody. Another thing that was supposed to calm hell-hounds. They didn't need Cerberus asleep just calm, and Satan had insisted they use two methods just to be safe.

They nodded to Satan that they were ready, and he activated the spell to open the first jar. The scent of the fish was immediate, pungent and disgusting but they didn't let it distract them. Cerberus' tail perked and his attention diverted from them to the delicious smell. He found it quickly, pawing at the jar for its contents. Satan cast the second spell, the second jar opened and the hound backed up a step. M.C. could see the poor thing's indecision between getting away from the flower and getting the fish he wanted as they began playing the tune. 

Cerberus' ears drooped and he took a few slow steps towards the centre of the room, the flower and music clearly having the intended effect. A few bars later and M.C. felt it was time to carefully approach. Satan retrieved the jars as they did so, closing the fish, but leaving the flower open. The dog's hackles raised as they neared, but he did not bare his teeth, so M.C. continued. They were close enough to stop playing and reach out... 

Unfortunately, it seemed the song's calm left as soon as the sound did.

Cerberus did not stand, but he did growl. That was all the warning M.C. needed to turn heel and run. Just in time too, as the hound drew in a breath and sprayed fire. Had it not been for the flower still slowing Cerberus, they would have certainly been hit. As it was, Cerberus only managed to blacken the walls as M.C. and Satan fled the tomb.


	3. Caught

It was a while later before the other brothers returned. Satan and M.C. thought they were in the clear when Lucifer immediately retired to his office. Besides, if Lucifer had gone to see his pet, there was no evidence they had gone down there anyway, right? They had taken the jars with them after all. As time went on the pair became increasingly relaxed about their chances. Until, of course, Lucifer called them both into the library. 

The two of them glanced at each other as they entered, seeing Lucifer standing sternly in the centre of the room, arms folded.  
“Can either of you explain,” he began, “why there are scorch marks all over the walls of the tomb?”  
“What makes you think we'd know the answer to that?” Satan dodged the question. Lucifer shook his head, unconvinced,  
“You are the only two who have been here all day. Tell me, what angered Cerberus?”  
“Maybe a bat got in?” M.C. offered, squirming under Lucifer's gaze.  
“A bat? You expect me to believe that?”  
“Lucifer, if you think we've done something then make the accusation,” M.C. could've gulped as Satan openly challenged the eldest. “rather than ask pointed questions.”  
“Fine. You two were sneaking around in the tomb and I'd like to know why.” The only response was silence. Unfortunately, M.C. couldn't last long under Lucifer's hard stare,  
“It was just research...”  
“Researching what?” Evidently that answer hadn't reduced his suspicions.  
“It doesn't matter, we were wrong.” M.C. couldn't admit what they were trying if they wanted any hope to try again.  
“You're both banned from the tomb.” Lucifer told them firmly.  
“What? No...” M.C. sighed as Satan glared silently at the order.  
“Whatever you were trying, it will not be happening again.” he continued as if they hadn't spoken.  
“but-”  
“It's dangerous down there. M.C., you could've been killed and Satan you should've known better than to let them go down there, let alone go along” with that, Lucifer launched into one of his famed, never ending, lectures. 

It seemed like hours later that Lucifer finally relented, leaving them in the library with a quick reminder to M.C. that it was their turn to cook dinner that night.  
“Next time you need to play the flute so I can pet him without stopping the music.” M.C. began planning as soon as they was sure he was gone.  
“Next time? No. We're done.” Satan shook his head.  
“Huh?!”  
“It didn't work, M.C., and it's not going to. I hate to agree with Lucifer but it is just too dangerous.” he began to leave.  
“But I didn't get to pet him!” the human was adamant “That was the whole point. He'll calm down as soon as I do, I know it!”  
“No you don't! Just give up, it's useless.” with that, he shut the door behind him. M.C. fumed in his direction. If Cerberus was a cat then he'd still want to help them.

Cerberus just needed some love, that was all. He was a little like the brothers in that way. Fine, M.C. had lost their research partner, but they could do this alone! It would just take some more research and a better plan. Still determined as ever, M.C. head to the kitchen, they could think while they cooked.


	4. A Gift

M.C. prepared dinner practically on autopilot, mind filled with schemes and ideas for winning Cerberus over without getting caught again. They were just sliding the baking tray into the oven when Belphegor's voice spoke from behind them,  
“Heard you got caught messing with Cerberus.”  
They whipped around with a start, hand catching on the preheated oven. Yelping at the instant burn, they ran to the sink and shoved their hand under the faucet,  
“Don't sneak up on me like that!” they cried as they turned it on. Belphegor stepped forward, frowning, and M.C. noticed that Beelzebub had entered with his twin, head already in the fridge.  
“I didn't sneak up on you, you just weren't paying attention.” Belphegor peered over, taking a look at the reddening skin, “Did you just burn yourself _again_?”  
“Don't say that like this happens all the time” M.C. protested, sitting themselves on the side with hand still held under the running water. Beelzebub's head popped over the fridge door, cheeks stuffed with food,  
“But it does, M.C., almost every time you cook”  
“Honestly, you humans are just way too sensitive to heat.” Belphegor added with a shrug, “so we got you a present”  
“Huh? A present?” M.C. looked between them. 

Belphegor fished in his pocket a moment and pulled out a simple necklace, with an orange gem pendant,  
“It's a charm, to protect you from burns.” he explained as he held it up for M.C to see.  
“Wow, thank you!” they tilted their head forward, allowing Belphegor to place it on them, quickly diving in to plant a kiss on his cheek as they sat up again. Belphegor let a rare smile cross his lips,  
“Of course, we're a little late.”  
"That's alright, it'll help me in future.” M.C. smiled in turn, not revealing quite how much the twins had really helped them. A charm that stops burns? That sounded like just the thing to help them in their quest to pet a certain fire breathing hell-hound. 

“But you didn't tell me. What were you and Satan doing with Cerberus?” there was a second where M.C. felt Belphegor had read their mind, but they quickly dismissed it. After all, that had been what he first said to them.  
“We were just trying to figure something out, is all.” they explained.  
“And you didn't tell me? We're supposed to be the anti-Lucifer team” Belphegor pouted just slightly.  
“Well Belphie, wanna help me try again?” M.C. lowered their voice conspiratorially.  
“Hard pass.” the suggestion was shut down instantly. “Satan already told me he's not helping you any more and I'm not facing that thing without his backup.”  
“Don't be mean! He's not that bad.” they huffed, hopping down from the counter.  
“Yes he is! That's like the whole point of him.” Belphegor shut off the tap before M.C. could reach to it.  
“What about you, Beel?” M.C. hoped the softer hearted brother would be easier to convince.  
“No thank you.” Beelzebub shook his head.  
“What if I bake you some cupcakes?” M.C. watched him consider it. It seemed they would get their way when Belphegor interjected,  
“No, Beel. Lucifer banned them from the tomb, remember? It's not worth it.”  
“You're right. Sorry M.C.”  
Damn. If only they'd asked when Belphegor wasn't around. Still, they had the necklace now, so they would probably be safe enough alone, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a twitter account @Probably3am there's really not a lot there right now, but say hi if you want :P I'll tweet whenever I post a new chapter


	5. First Contact

Dinner was uneventful, save for a few jokes about M.C. and Satan's banning from the tomb. M.C. had managed to get the jar of shadow fish from Satan before he retired to his room for the night, under the guise of throwing it away without Lucifer finding out. Despite itching to head back to the tomb immediately, M.C. bided their time. It wasn't until the late hours of the night (early hours of the morning, really) when they snuck out of their room, through the house, and down to the tomb once more. 

They peered around the corner carefully, the bundle of black fluff that was Cerberus' sleeping form illuminated in the light of the wall torches. M.C. tip-toed their way to the wall cavity they had noticed the first time, stooping to slide in on their stomach. It took some awkward movements, but eventually they were able to get themselves safely situated inside the gap and facing out. Perfect position for safe petting. 

It took even more awkward movements, M.C. cursing themselves the entire time for not grabbing it before they climbed in, but they finally pulled the jar from their bag. No sooner had they opened it they heard a deep sniff from the corner Cerberus was sleeping in. Quickly they placed it on the floor in front of their hiding spot and ducked in. A few more sniffs preceded the sound of Cerberus rising to his feet, evidently awoken by the tempting scent. 'Lucky for him' M.C. thought, trying their best not to gag with the terrible smell so close.

Cerberus padded over, giant paw landing just to the side of the jar. Seconds later, three heads descended on the jar, all fighting to get their nose closest to the opening. This was it. M.C. reached out slowly and ever so gently placed their hand on the middle head's forehead. It disappeared down into soft fur before finally coming into contact. Cerberus froze and six eyes looked up at M.C.. As the pupils dilated at the sight of the intruder, M.C. realised with dread that they never checked if the charm actually worked or not.

However, Cerberus wasn't growling, he was just looking. M.C. dared to spread their fingers and slowly pet through the thick fluff. The hell-hounds gaze seemed to soften and he pressed his head against M.C.'s hand. They were right!

Confidence boosted, M.C. used their free hand to grab the lip of their hiding place and pull themselves forward. However, before they had properly freed themselves from the hole, Cerberus backed away, ears flattening. Wisely, M.C. slowly slid back into place. Clearly, much like his master's, Cerberus' trust had to be earned.

That was fine. M.C. had enough patience for that. Picking up the jar, they resealed it and waited. With M.C. clearly not being a threat and no more fishy smell to find, Cerberus soon curled himself back up to sleep, allowing M.C. to make their escape. Once out of the tomb, it was a small task to creep back to their room unnoticed.


	6. Video Game

The next day, M.C. was hopping from foot to foot in the kitchen, trying to build courage as they stared at the hot stove-top. There was no reason to think the charm wouldn't work but they needed to be sure. However, if it didn't, then this was going to hurt. Gritting their teeth at the very though, they hovered their hand over the flame. They needed to do this! They had to make sure it worked just in case something went horribly wrong with Cerberus.  
“What are you doing?”   
M.C. flinched, did they seriously just get spooked in the kitchen again?   
“Belphie and Beel gave me a charm to stop burns, I'm testing it.” they explained, turning to see Leviathan in the doorway.”  
“...Why not just wait until one happens accidentally?” he was looking at them as if they had gone crazy. It probably seemed like it, now they thought about it.   
“Well...” they hesitated to give the real reason, wondering if Leviathan could be convinced to their cause.   
“Exactly, it doesn't need testing. Now,” he held up a colourful game box happily “look what just got delivered!”  
“Oh! Is that the one you were telling me about the other day?” M.C. looked it over.   
“Yeah! And I read online that it's a lot more fun to play co-op so... be my player two?” he blushed lightly as he asked, avoiding eye contact. M.C. smiled warmly,   
“Of course!” turning off the stove, they followed Leviathan up to his room. 

Hours later, they were right in the thick of it, laughing as they took down the last enemies of the area. They moved forward, picking up items on the way.  
“Lots of healing potions around here” Leviathan noted idly.  
“And that's a big open clearing with no enemies ahead” M.C. added. They looked at one another,  
“Boss battle!” they said in unison, now combing the area for any additional item they could grab. Once they were sure they were ready, they ventured into the clearing.

Their controllers rumbled as the ground in-game shook. Suddenly, Cerberus burst into the clearing with an almighty roar,  
“Oooooh man!” M.C. gasped.  
“This is going to be tough.” Leviathan nodded. M.C. ran further into the clearing, drawing the virtual hounds attention,  
“Levi, I'll distract him you attack.” they instructed, unwilling to hurt even a digital version of the dog. He gave it his all, landing a blow with every attack type available, but was unable to do even a single point of damage.  
“Are we under-levelled?!” he cried, frustrated.  
“No way. We must be missing a weak spot or something. Try something else!”

It took a few minutes, but as Leviathan dared get close to the giant creatures snapping mouths, a new button prompt appeared. On instinct, he pressed it and his mouth fell agape at the result,  
“Am I... petting Cerberus?”  
“Huh?! No fair! I wanna!” M.C. ran forward and pressed the same button, delighted as their character also began petting. Another button prompt led the characters to start scratching behind his ears, at which point he flopped to the ground and wagged his tail happily, the level exit opening.  
“What a weird battle.” Leviathan shrugged, running on.  
“Yeah...” M.C. considered what had just happened. Would that trick work on the real Cerberus too?


	7. Ear Scratch

Sneaking into the tomb late at night, might just become a common practice for M.C.. They made their way in, much the same as they had before. Cerberus was huddled in the same corner as last time, small snores from one of the heads the only sound. 

They climbed into their crevice, this time pulling the jar from their bag and placing it on the floor first. It still took some doing to get into a good position, but less than before. Grinning excitedly, they cracked open the jar. In seconds, Cerberus had made his way over, he pawed at the jar but paused. Six large eyes turned on M.C., it seemed he was starting to expect them.  
“Hi puppy!” They cooed to him cheerily, “Happy to see me?”

Cerberus rested his middle head on his paws, laying down and looking into the crevice. His tail wasn't wagging, he was still unsure of them it seemed. It was then that M.C. realised Cerberus probably didn't recognise the smell of human. Demons he'd be used to, but Cerberus likely regarded M.C.'s smell as new and strange. Maybe that was why it was taking a while to build trust (not that Cerberus trusted many, poor baby). On the other hand, maybe that was why they were allowed to get so close, a new scent must be explored before it's declared friend or enemy. 

Still, Cerberus allowed M.C. to reach out and pet them once again. They started between his eyes as they had the previous time, knowing for sure he liked it. Once again, the giant head was pressed against their hand. M.C. spent some time firmly petting him, wondering if it felt gentle to the hound, given their size difference. Either way he liked it, so M.C. just kept going.

As the black dog relaxed, M.C. leaned out further, just able to reach his ears. They were so soft, perking up as M.C. came into contact. Then, the moment of truth, they gave a nice long scratch all around the base. Cerberus seemed to consider the sensation a moment before making a contented noise, eyes fluttering shut. The game was right!

M.C. kept it up until a big sigh from the hound pulled them up short. They took a look at him only to realise he had fallen back asleep. Ordinarily not an issue, but he was right in the way of M.C.'s exit from their hiding spot. They closed the lid of the jar and considered their options, try and wake Cerberus so he'd move, or sneak around him. Sneaking around was a risk, what if he got startled and bit on instinct? Waking him was safest.

They tapped his nose lightly,  
“Hey! Cerberus! You gotta move buddy, I'm stuck.” The only response was a slight twitch. A few more attempts and it was apparent that it was a useless endeavour. No choice but to sneak around. After some twisting and contorting, M.C. was able to get themselves feet first out of the crevice, jar in bag. Carefully placing their feet down on the floor, they slid out and stood. Not quite careful enough. They lost their balance and tipped backwards, landing sat on one of Cerberus' snouts. M.C. jumped up and hurried away, glancing back to see the hell hound was still sound asleep. Relieved, they went up to bed.


	8. Self Care

By dinner the next day M.C. was exhausted, and it showed. Multiple nights in a row of not much sleep will do that to you, even if that sleep was given up for the very relaxing activity of petting a dog. Unsurprisingly, it was Asmodeus who pointed out the change in appearance,  
“Oh darling, you've got such terrible bags under your eyes, haven't you been sleeping well?”  
“Not really...” M.C. couldn't tell the truth, but they didn't exactly lie either. Asmodeus tutted,  
“Not enough sleep is bad for your skin! What's keeping you up?”  
“It's just a... project I want to finish soon.” Another half-truth, this one earned them a suspicious eye narrowing from Satan, but he didn't comment on it.  
“Well then you must take a break from it! Self care is very important!” Asmodeus nodded to himself “Come to my room after dinner, I'll treat you since you've been neglecting yourself.”  
“Oi, what're you up to, Asmo?” Mammon butted into the conversation.  
“Looking after my lovely, M.C. of course.” Asmodeus rolled his eyes at Mammon's poorly hidden jealousy.  
“M.C. don't go. Ya know Asmo's gonna do something weird.” Mammon changed tactic, turning his attention to M.C..  
“There's nothing weird about some pampering.” Asmodeus scoffed, glaring at his older brother. Sensing the impending argument, and slightly annoyed at Mammon's interference, M.C. made the decision,  
“I'd like to spend some time with Asmo, actually.”  
Asmodeus beamed, “There, see? They know when a good time is being offered.”  
Mammon sulkily returned to his meal, saying nothing. 

After dinner, M.C. head up to Asmodeus' room as promised. He immediately started listing off plans for the night, rapid-fire in excitement.  
“I have a new foot spa that just got delivered, and face masks, and the cutest nail polish and you just have to smell this new perfume-”  
M.C. chuckled, cutting him off “Asmo, if you plan too much I won't get any sleep anyway, wasn't that the point?” Asmodeus pouted in response,  
“The point was to look after you! And I have to do all those things to do it properly!”  
“Alright, alright, but if I fall asleep part-way through don't wake me up!”

A short while later, feet already pampered from the foot spa, and face tingling from the cooling face mask, M.C. relaxed into their chair as Asmodeus painted their nails.  
“Asmo, you're the king of self-care” they smiled languidly as they spoke.  
“Of course I am. You don't get to be as good looking as me without taking excellent care of yourself!” he hummed to himself, inspecting his work, “Time for toes” he held out his hand expectantly. M.C. lifted their foot for him and he took hold of their ankle gently, painting their toenails with careful strokes. 

M.C.'s relaxation was suddenly ended when he adjusted his grip, palm of his hand brushing against their heel. They made a noise and yanked their foot away involuntarily.  
“What are you doing?” Asmodeus huffed “You're gonna smudge it!”  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm ticklish.” they apologised, not realising the mistake they were making until they saw the mischievous glint in Asmo's eye,  
“Oh really?” 

M.C. laughed nervously, standing up and backing away,  
“Thank you for the help, I think I'm going to go to bed now.”  
“Oh but I've barely started” Asmodeus teased, advancing on the human. The back of M.C.'s legs hit the bed and he pounced. M.C. fell to the bed as Asmo began a relentless tickle attack, pinning them under him.  
“AAAAAH! Asmo!” M.C. squealed, giggling and trying to escape the tickling fingers. Seconds later the door to Asmodeus' room flew open, Mammon bursting in,  
“What's going on?!” Asmo didn't even flinch, continuing his tickle assault on M.C.,  
“None of your business, go away!” Mammon took in the scene before him. It was obvious it wasn't what he had assumed, but he was still unwilling to back off.  
“Asmo, yer too touchy! Leave M.C. alone!” Annoyed at the interruption, Asmodeus got up, though it wasn't to follow his older brother's instruction. Instead, he shoved him out of the room and locked the door, Mammon protesting the whole way.

He turned back to M.C. with a wink,  
“Here, I'll teach you a little spell that's very useful against annoying eavesdropping brothers”  
With that he recited the spell, M.C. paying close attention.  
“And now no one outside this room can hear us! Until one of us leaves and the spell is broken!” he smiled sweetly, innocently, not that he was fooling M.C.. Though, as much as he didn't intend it, Asmodeus had just helped M.C. with not getting caught in their future trips to see Cerberus. With a spell like that, maybe they could play fetch without getting caught!


	9. Fetch

Being pampered by Asmodeus had helped, but M.C. was still very tired when they crept into the tomb. They had considered taking a night off and getting some rest, but ultimately decided against it, not wanting to lose the progress they had made with the hell hound already. They settled into the same routine, crawling into their hiding spot and setting up the fish. Only this time they were sure to recite the spell Asmodeus had showed them. After all, they had a little extra treat for Cerberus tonight, if everything went well. 

They popped the jar open and this time it seemed just the sound of the metal lid against the glass was enough to have Cerberus trotting over. Three noses clamoured for the best spot at the entrance to the hole as he double-checked it was indeed the same friendly visitor from previous nights. Satisfied, Cerberus peered in at M.C., he seemed genuinely happy to see them.  
“Hey buddy! I'm glad to see you!” they cooed, not hesitating to reach forward and give the nearest head a good scratch.

After some minutes of the best pets M.C. could give from their cubby, Cerberus seemed content enough for M.C. to try sliding out of the hole. Like the first time they had tried, the giant dog backed away. However, this time his ears stayed perked, none of the same apprehension visible from the last time M.C. tried exiting the spot. Emboldened, they scooted all the way out and stood up.  
“Wow! I'm so proud of you, puppy! So brave!” M.C. praised happily, “I brought a toy today!” Cerberus watched as they reached into their bag, heads tilting. M.C. laughed quietly, seeing the right and middle heads tilt to to the left, while the left head tilted right. Retrieving the basketball, they held it up for Cerberus to see. It was too small for him really, but it was the largest ball M.C. could get a hold of that night. They had plans to get a better one, but hoped it would do for tonight. 

“You wanna play?” They asked him. In response all heads tilted to the opposite side. Taking it as a yes, M.C. pulled back and launched the ball as far across the large space as they could muster,  
“Go get it!” Cerberus took off immediately, paws skidding on the stone surface as he tried to follow the ball at top speed. He soon gained enough traction to zoom across and didn't stop running as he approached the ball. Rather, he drifted around it as he scooped it up with the closest head, barrelling back towards M.C., tail wagging frantically. 

M.C. didn't have enough time to warn the pup to slow down before they had to jump out of his path. Cerberus was able to stop himself just before he crashed into the wall and, as if realising his mistake, returned to M.C. with a much more controlled speed. He dropped the ball at their feet and backed up a few steps, crouching down ready for the next throw. M.C. didn't leave him waiting for long, throwing it once more. Cerberus was more careful this time stopping himself before trying to pick the ball up. All three of his heads fought over the ball, crowding together to get the best grip on it and pull it from the others hold. It seemed middle head was winning when- POP!

The deflated ball was proudly presented to M.C.. They tried their best to keep the game going with the burst toy, but found it simply impossible to throw the flaccid object far. Cerberus didn't even have to take a step to rerieve it.  
“I'm sorry. I'll get a better one!” They promised him, rubbing along his snout. “I know it was short today but I need some rest. See you tomorrow!”

Was it their imagination, or did Cerberus' ears droop a little as they left?


	10. Shopping

M.C. awoke that morning to impatient banging on their door. Groggily, the trudged over and opened to see Mammon, fist raised ready to knock some more.  
“What's going on?” they asked, rubbing their eyes.  
“We're going shopping, hurry up and get dressed” As usual, Mammon didn't wait for M.C. to actually agree to what he wanted, sauntering off, “I'll be waiting by the door!” Huffing, M.C. grabbed their phone to check the time. They had overslept breakfast, damn. They considered ignoring Mammon and going back to bed, but no doubt he'd be back, demanding their presence. Besides, they did need to get a ball for Cerberus (as well as a replacement for the one he popped). 

Minutes later, M.C. head down the stairs to the entrance. Mammon raised his hands in exasperation as he saw them,   
“Took ya long enough! C'mon, let's go.” M.C. had to hurry to catch up, as Mammon had already begun to leave,  
“What's got you in such a hurry?” They complained, falling into step beside him, “I haven't had breakfast...”   
“There are sales going and I don't wanna get stuck in the crowds and...” He turned away slightly, blushing, his pout could be heard as he spoke, “I aint seen ya much recently, you've been spending too much time with everyone else!”  
“You could've asked to hang out, you know?” M.C. hid a grin and the second brothers attitude, “Rather than steal me away before anyone saw me today.”  
Mammon huffed, “I shouldn't hafta! I'm your first man and don'tcha forget it!”  
“How could I?” M.C. rolled their eyes amusedly. 

It didn't take long to arrive in town and the next hour or so was a blur of different shops and Mammon's haggling until M.C. caught the smell of pastries from a nearby cafe. Their stomach took that moment to remind them how empty it was.  
“Mammon, can we stop for some food, I didn't get breakfast.”  
Mammon paused, looking at them guiltily, “Right, yeah.” he followed them in, “The Great Mammon has decided to treat you!”  
“Aw thanks.” M.C. smiled at him and they both ordered. Unfortunately, Mammon's announcement fell flat, as his card declined. Snorting a laugh, M.C. paid,  
“I guess I'm treating you instead”

They sat down with their food, M.C. tucking in quickly.  
“Damn.” Mammon whined, “I thought I could get another store or two done before that, guess we're done for the day.”  
“Actually, I need to go to the sporting goods store. I popped Beel's basketball.” M.C. paused eating to tell him.   
“How'd you manage that, ya dummy?” Mammon, on the other hand, spoke with his mouth full.   
“...long story.” They explained lamely. Thankfully, Mammon wasn't interested enough to pry. 

Food eaten, they head into the sporting goods. It didn't take long to find a replacement basketball, but M.C.'s main goal was proving a little more difficult. Mammon had just started to complain about them taking too long again, when bright packaging caught his eye,  
“Hey this looks cool.” he grabbed it and held it out to M.C.. The words, 'huge' and 'indestructible' caught their attention and they examined the packet. It was an inflatable ball, and if the packaging was to be believed, perfect for fetch with Cerberus.  
“Neat! I'll buy that too!” they smiled at Mammon, who grinned in return. 

Once checked out, and laden with bags, the pair head home,  
“Hey, Mammon? Thanks for bringing me along, I had fun.”  
He blushed lightly,  
“W-well of course ya did! You were with me after all!”


	11. More Fetch

If M.C. wasn't so excited about the new ball, they would have skipped their visit to Cerberus that night. The tiredness was really taking it's toll at this point. They decided not to bother with the hiding spot this time around, which was lucky as they wouldn't have had time to anyway. Cerberus was already awake and waiting, scampering over with wagging tail as soon as they entered the crypt. M.C. ran up to meet him, burying their face in his fur and raising their arms to rub and scratch whatever fluff they could reach. Sufficient scritches given, M.C. stepped back to cast the silencing spell and pull the partially inflated ball from their bag. Cerberus' tail perked excitedly the moment he saw it, crouching down and ready to chase.  
“I gotta blow it up first!” M.C. laughed, starting to inflated it fully. 

Cerberus had no intention of being a patient pup, M.C. had barely begun before he began edging forward to steal the ball from their hands. They backed away,  
“It's not ready, you need to wait just a little longer!” Frustrated, Cerberus gave a short bark that echoed through the room. M.C. doubled their pace,   
“Okay, okay! It's ready!” They shook their head, sealing the ball and launching it quickly. Cerberus was ready, jumping to catch it and deliver back to M.C.

A few throws later, M.C. decided to try something different. Holding the ball aloft they peered at the dog, who stood ready for the next throw.  
“Hey, Cerberus! Sit!” they tried to sound assertive but still friendly. The hound didn't pay even the slightest bit of attention, eyes fixated on the ball. He pawed in M.C.'s direction, as if to say,  
“Come on, throw it!”  
“I know you understand, you did it for Lucifer before. Sit!” M.C. tried again and only got another impatient woof in return.   
“Alright I get it, he's your master and I'm not” M.C. was a little disappointed, but their goal was to befriend the dog, not train him. 

With that in mind, they had an idea,  
“Well you don't have to obey me, but we can chat, right?” with that, M.C. threw their head back and howled. All six of Cerberus' ears perked and seconds later he was arched up in full howl to accompany M.C.'s. They laughed in delight and tossed the ball again. Perhaps it was weird, but M.C. always felt like a dog had accepted them into the pack if they howled together. 

They returned to the game of fetch in earnest but M.C. was too tired to keep it up for long. At least it was better than last night's game. They unplugged the ball and deflated it enough to shove into their bag once again. Cerberus audibly huffed as the toy was put away, ears flat and tail drooped.   
“I know, I'm sorry, but I need to sleep.” M.C. apologised, patting a snout. They turned to leave, but the hound cut them off, bounding forward to lay across the entrance archway, blocking the exit.   
“Seriously?” M.C. couldn't help but laugh, nudging his side, “Cerberus, come on, if I don't go I'll get in trouble”

The hound would not budge. M.C. watched him for a moment, and he watched them right back. The entrance wasn't entirely blocked, they could climb over him to get out. They began their way up his side, buried in fur, and were promptly shaken off. With a sigh, they leant against the giant dog,  
“Alright, I'll stay a little longer, but I do have to go soon.” they resigned to wait for Cerberus to fall asleep, then it should be easy to get away. Unfortunately, with their exhaustion, and nestled in the soft, warm fur, sleep found M.C. before Cerberus.


	12. Caught

When M.C. awoke they were still snuggled into Cerberus' fur, the hound had shifted some in the night, unblocking the entrance. M.C. was about to stand and sneak out when a voice echoed into the room.  
“-and that is why you will be feeding Cerberus his breakfast” Lucifer spoke firmly, to a sputtered response from Mammon,  
“Feeding?! That damn thing?! And what- what if he chooses to eat _me_ instead?”  
“Don't be ridiculous, you'll be fine.” M.C. could practically hear Lucifer rolling his eyes as his voice moved away. That was a relief at least, they had more chance of escaping Mammon unnoticed than they did Lucifer. 

Evidently, the echoing had disguised just how close the demons were as before M.C. could move to hide, Mammon shimmied past Cerberus and into the tomb. Still buried in the soft black fur, the human couldn't be seen just yet. Mammon muttered to himself, annoyed or fearful they couldn't tell. That same muttering perked Cerberus' ears and a low growl rumbled as his sleep was disturbed. Mammon gave a yelp, hurrying backwards away from the source of the sound. 

Suddenly, Cerberus jumped to his feet, knocking M.C. over as he did so. Mammon froze, quickly forming his own conclusions – M.C. was in trouble! The second born's demeanour shifted immediately, springing into demon form. Cerberus responded just as defensively, stepping sideways to block M.C. from view, hackles raised and ears flattened with a growl. Mammon growled right back,  
“That's my human, you mutt! Get away!”  
“Don't call him that!” M.C. protested, rubbing Cerberus' side in an attempt to calm him, “It's alright, we're friends.” They said, though whether they were reassuring Mammon or Cerberus wasn't clear. The hound soothed some and they were able to step around him. 

Cerberus cooled off as M.C. pet one of his noses. Mammon stared in disbelief,  
“You're friends with Cerberus?! When?! How?!”  
“I've been trying every night for like a week, he didn't want me to leave last night and I fell asleep...” they explained, realising as they did so that sharing this could end badly “You can't tell anyone, Mammon! If Lucifer finds out I'll be in so much trouble!”  
It only took a moment for the white haired demon to reply, having been on the receiving end of many of Lucifer's punishments,  
“Y-yeah, okay... as long as you're not hurt.”  
“Thank you!” M.C. ran forward and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around them,  
“Yeah well- what else do you expect from the Great Mammon?”

On the condition that they help him give Cerberus his breakfast, Mammon helped M.C. sneak out of the tomb without being caught. For the first time since they began their quest, they sat at the breakfast table feeling well rested. It was clear, however, that they'd need a way to consistently get Cerberus to allow them to leave if they didn't want to get caught again. They were lucky today that Mammon was sent down, but Lucifer almost always gave Cerberus his breakfast, if it happened again they'd have no way to avoid it.


End file.
